


Finding out the truth

by drarry4eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry4eva/pseuds/drarry4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been acting weird ever since the war ended. Ron and Hermonie are about to find out why their friend has been acting the way he has. </p>
<p>This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding out the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters they belong to J.K.Rowling

Finding out the truth!!

Summery: Harry was acting weird Hermonie and Ron were about to find out why. 

It was after the war but Harry Potter was acting weird, he was always sneaking off late at night and being secretive. Ron and Hermonie were getting worried about him.  
" What do you think Harry's upto?" Ron asked Hermonie. " I don't know but I'm getting worried about him." Hermonie said. So they decided to follow Harry to find out, what he was upto.   
Harry got out of bed, put on his shoes and collected his invisibility cloak and left his dorm, he went out of the common room and made his way to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco Malfoy, they had been seeing each other secretley since just after the war had finished.   
Draco smiled when Harry took off his invisiblity cloak, he walked over to Harry and took him in his arms. " I missed you." he told Harry, Harry kissed Draco slow and passionatly, unbeware that they were being watched by Harry's shocked bestfriends.   
Ron and Hermonie were waiting in the common room for Harry to sneak down and leave like always, they decided to follow him to find out once and for all, what all the sneaking around about, they followed him to the room of requirement and quietly snuck in after him and hid behind a piece of furnitur, they were shocked to see Malfoy in the room and even more shocked to see Malfoy, walk upto Harry and wrap his arms around Harry and say he missed him, then seeing Harry kiss Draco with so much passion.   
"So this is where he's been sneaking off to he's seeing Malfoy."Ron said disgustingly.   
"I thought they hated each other and there's the fact that Malfoy used to be a death eater" Hermonie said. They decided to go back to griffindor common rooms to wait for Harry and ask him about what he was doing with Malfoy.   
Harry and Draco broke apart from the kiss, but kept their arms wrapped around each other. "I love you." Harry told Draco. "I love you too." Draco told Harry. We should go back to the dorms Harry said before people figure out were out of bed past curfew. Draco agreed, they kissed one last time then pulled apart reluctantly and went their seperate ways.   
Harry walked back to griffindor tower, he took off his invisiblity cloak as soon as he walked the the doorway behind the painting to the common rooms. Harry jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, he spun around and camr face to face with Ron and Hermonie. "What are you two doing up?" Harry asked them. Rom scoffed and said "We could ask you the same thing, but we already know what your doing up."   
"Oh what's that then." Harry asked.   
"We know you've been sneaking out to see Malfoy." Hermonie stated.   
"That's not true!" Harry exclaimed.   
"We followed you and saw you kissing him." Ron said and sounded disgusted about it. Harry blanched at what his friends said, so they knew about him and Draco, this was going to be fun to try and explain.   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermonie asked him.   
" Because I knew how you would react to him being with me, to you he's just Malfoy, former death eater and carrier of the dark mark. You wouldn't see the true him." Harry explained. "He's actually a really nice person, he only did those things for you-know-who because he was scared of what would happen to him if he didn't do them." Harry continued to tell them.  
Ron and Hermonie were shocked by what Harry was saying about Draco Malfoy.   
"Why all the sneaking about though, you could've just told us about you and Draco." Hermonie said.   
"I was scared of how you would react, I mean he was always mean to us and then all that stuff with the dark lord and him carrying the dark mark, I thought you wouldn't agree with are relationship so we kept it a secret." he told them.  
"Well its a shock, I mean you two never liked each other!" Ron said.   
"I know we never did, but after the war, I went to return his wand and he appologised for alway being mean to me, we got talking and then we met up regulary to talk, one day we just seemed to see each other as more than friends, then he kissed me and everything changed from there." Harry told them.  
"I don't understand this relationship between you and Draco, but if he makes you happy and treats you well, I suppose we can get used to it." Hermonie said. Ron looked unsure than agreed with Hermonie for the sake of his friendship with Harry and if Harry can see the good in Malfoy he supposed he could get used to it.   
Harry was just happy that his friends excepted his relationship with Draco and were happy for him, because he loved all three of them and didn't want to lose any of them. So the three friends sat down to talk for abit then go to bed. Harry was happy and couldn't wait to tell Draco they didn't have to be a secret anymore, Harry went to bed that night feeling like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.


End file.
